


残端缠裹

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 废话流作者。为了搞残肢豆开的奇怪脑洞。豆子战损住在佐家里的故事。过度保护的佐大概非常欧欧西。起了个很丧病的篇名但其实不准备虐来着（大概）
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

马斯坦赶到的时候，看到了担架上小小的一只，盖在蓝色的毯子里，如果不是泥泞的金发下颤抖而痛苦的呼吸，渗出的血迹或许只能属于一具年幼的尸体。警笛声和通讯器嗞嗞作响，像雨声一样令人烦躁，人来人往。发现现场的巡逻警员在报告前因后果，但他只能听见无尽的杂音闪过，耳朵只愿捕捉几米外被抑制到几不可闻的吟语。

“大佐，”霍克艾中尉向前一步，担忧地看了一眼爱德华的方向，表情严肃地悄声说，“医院现在不安全，那孩子……爱德华不能去医院，有再次被袭击的风险。犯人在中央医院工作过，而且对机械铠有相当程度的了解，在与钢之炼金术师接触后不久就解除了他的行动力。但爱德华仍然试图继续战斗……总之，他重伤犯人后力竭滚下广场的台阶，犯人逃走了。但他争取的时间让阿姆斯特朗少校的队伍来得及追查对方的踪迹。虽然已经有了七八成把握，但在犯人落网之前不能放任爱德华一个人住在医院。”

“他情况如何？”马斯坦的语言系统过滤后只剩下这一句。

霍克艾摇着头叹了口气，“医疗兵说没有致命伤，身上大部分是在地上翻滚导致的严重擦伤，及时处理换药，防止感染就可以了。看着很夸张，大部分血迹是对方的。问题是他的机械铠。”她皱着眉头，“医疗兵也说的不清楚，但不仅是机械部分完全损毁，就连身体连接处也被破坏了，创口看上去非常严重。他们没有相关经验连包扎都办不到，只能简单消毒等待专业技师处理。”

“先通知洛克贝尔小姐。火车应该两天后可以到达。这两天……”他考虑过艾利克兄弟在军部的宿舍，但这两个人显然连基本生活用品都不曾留在那里，“将钢送到我那。”他自己的住处在军部院内算得上安全，有客房和一切基本设施，当然还有他的私心。“让医疗队把用得到的东西整理一起送过去。”沉甸甸的，抓挠着铁壁的私心。

中尉点点头离开了。马斯坦终于挪动脚步走向他的被监护人。

他飘渺的微弱火苗，植根于沼泽的菖蒲，散落的金发如流星。

“钢。”他将手背指节贴在少年的脸颊上，触摸到低烧下有些急促的呼吸。

“混蛋大佐，”爱德华微启双眼，首先看到一只白色手套。他一定咬着牙，痛苦从齿间泄露。毯子下即使是躬起的身体也能看出左腿残肢在微微颤抖。“你终于来了。”

“嗯。”罗伊说，“我来接你了。”

*****

将爱德华安顿在床上之后，马斯坦去厨房给自己倒了一杯水。窗外夜幕已落下，没有太阳，天空就变成吸食光线的暗影。爱德华在路上不知是疲倦睡着还是因为疼痛昏迷过去。但即使他仍清醒，罗伊也没什么可说的，除了终了也不能说出口的那句。

我来晚了。

他确是来晚了，仍是不及时。他想保护的人太多，便活该承受贪心招致的报应。

罗伊回到卧室，看到少年像雨夜的小猫蜷缩在巷尾纸箱中防备的睡颜。

罗伊没有记错的话，阿尔冯斯曾在他们认识后的第一年秋天捡来一只被马车碾断后肢的不足月的小猫。爱德华唯一一次将弟弟捡的猫带去他办公室寻求帮助，菲力和法尔曼偷偷将猫养在宿舍。爱德华说等小猫恢复到能旅行坐火车，就带回里森布尔给温莉练手。但那只小猫没有坐上火车，在三天后就因为并发的消化系统问题死了。后来爱德华再没有允许阿尔冯斯捡猫。罗伊只见过那只猫一次，还有爱德华皱着脸低头请求他收留它的样子。不行。他记得自己是这么说的。我捡的野狗已经够多了，养不了。没等他说完爱德华就气鼓鼓地拉着阿尔冯斯走掉去找其他人了。

罗伊将水杯放在床头柜上，坐在床沿观察难得安静的少年。他身上多处缠着绷带，右肩被无纺布做成的临时护具固定，布料随着呼吸微微起伏。右臂和左腿本该在的地方，毯子轻飘飘地陷下去。

除了第一次见面，他很少见到爱德华这个样子。轮椅中塌陷的孩子在两年后握着钢铁做的拳接受了他的安排，而他很少有机会像这样反思自己的安排被强加在一个多么破损而稚嫩的身体上。罗伊并不后悔，只是感到氧气有些稀薄，或许炉火烧得太旺了罢。他知道那是爱德华眼前最好的机会，但他只是个孩子，看不到很多。而罗伊自己又能看到多少？也许让他们远离军队，留在宁静的乡下，至少爱德华不会像这样受伤后趴在泥水里翻滚。也许他只是出于私心，想将这个孩子保护在自己尚不丰满的羽翼之下。也许他只是想这样看着他的睡颜。

而他还只是个孩子。

罗伊俯身轻吻在爱德华被擦拭干净的额头上，少年无意识的防备神色渐渐放缓，在他的脸被罗伊掌心轻轻捧住时绷紧的肌肉和咬紧的牙关都松懈了，左手扯住了罗伊垂下的衣角。明明早该用尽的力气，却像婴儿的手本能地攥紧握住抓到的一切。

看来现在是走不掉了。罗伊小心地躺在他身边，连灯都没有关，衣服也没有换，守在他坠落的星光碎片旁睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以战损豆为前提的日常废话文学。  
> 画风反复横跳，流水账预警

这是哪？

爱德华被伤口的阵痛弄醒，意识到手臂旁久违的是温暖的身躯。他很久没有这种体验了。以前他会和弟弟睡在一起，虽然只过去几年，却遥远得像上一世的记忆。身边的人侧躺着平稳的呼吸像时钟在背景里规则地转过，只是温和得多。

马斯坦？

他吓了一跳，想爬起来，却没意识到自己失去了一只手和一条腿，动作变形后只堪堪让他翻滚了几寸。这样折腾也闹醒了旁边的人，罗伊并没有睡得很深，他坐起身曲起腿，手肘抵着膝盖，疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。

“不要动。”他看向爱德华说，“你的肩膀没有包扎好。里面有断掉的……”他顿了顿。

“电极。”爱德华说，“埋在肌肉和神经之间的。温莉管那个叫电极，或者传感器。我猜。”

“你知道就好。”罗伊说。

他们沉默了一会。

“这是哪？你为什么在这？”爱德问。

罗伊从床上下来。“这是我家，钢。你还是犯人的目标，不能送去医院。”

“哦。”爱德华用几乎听不见的声音说，“……谢谢。”

“我该问你的是，为什么阿尔冯斯没有跟你在一起？”罗伊用严厉的声音说。“电话里你并没有报告你们分开了。车站说你是一个人回来的。”

“我是军队的走狗，阿尔又不是。”爱德说。

罗伊抬起下巴看着他。爱德华将被子往上扯了一点。

“我们在里奥遇到了……霍恩海姆。我和阿尔吵架了，他说要跟那家伙聊聊。我接到电话就自己上火车了。”爱德华说。

“我是不是应该在下次布置任务的时候加上一条，在你既没有手臂又没有弟弟的时候立即停止执行？”罗伊不自觉抬高了音量。

“哈，”爱德华表情闪过，“如果你有那么好心。”

罗伊突然意识到自己这句话的残忍。他想要张口说抱歉，又把这个词埋进了心底。“如果你能有阿尔冯斯一半的谨慎——”

“我没有，”爱德华说，“我——没有。”他勉强撑着手肘坐起来，找到平衡靠在床头的墙上，怒容直视着罗伊的眼睛。“所以阿尔能和那家伙心平气和地聊天，而我在为你这种混蛋工作。”

罗伊把后半段斥责咽下去了。眼前的男孩与他讨论的并不是同一件事，继续教育他毫无意义。“钢，你的性命对我们来说比你以为得要重要。”

“只是这么说而已。”爱德华说。

“什么意思？”罗伊说，“我以为你在经历这些之后，起码能明白——”

爱德华低下头，“重点不是……”自从他解读了马尔科的笔记后这句话就一直在嘴边徘徊，只是昨晚独自濒临死亡的体验让他无法再咽下。他为什么要对马斯坦说这些？但他的嘴巴背叛了他。“我想过用自己剩余的身体或者寿命换回阿尔，即使只有一部分，也该比盔甲好。你知道是什么让我没有尝试吗？”爱德华嘴角翘起笑容，眼睛却露出悲伤，“我不知道够不够。我可能付不起代价。如果成千上万的灵魂才能堆砌出奇迹之术，我不足一半的生命还能等价什么？”

“你知道生命并不能按照一半算。”罗伊说，他也不知道为什么要对一个孩子说这些，“你对人类的定义不是一直很宽泛吗？”

爱德华不置可否地撇过头。

“还是说，你慷慨的标准仅仅不适用于自己？”罗伊说，“你比我了解的还要傲慢，钢。你知道自己不是救世主，但你也不会因为不是救世主就变为蝼蚁。世上存在的只不过都是人类。”

“你相信所有人的生命价值是同等的吗？”爱德华问。

“我宁愿不信。”罗伊说，“但很遗憾，而且我无能为力。所以如果你不停止像这样赌气——或者逞英雄——你不会因为比任何人多一分或者少一分价值就逃离死亡。比起追逐死神，我相信你还有更重要的事情要做。”

“……我知道了。”爱德华说。空气沉默，罗伊看着爱德华的脸，而爱德华可能在看着他身后的墙。

罗伊叹了口气。“我去给你拿吃的，下午要换药。你的技师明天才能到。”

“嗯。”爱德华又把自己滑进被子里。

他越过被子看着男人离开房间，爱德华开始感到饿了，从昨天下午躺到现在都没吃东西，大量的肾上腺素在激烈战斗中持续保证他不会为生理不适分心，之后是逃过一劫之际猛然击中他的疼痛，和接口神经比起来擦伤甚至感受不到，只在被消毒的时候有一丝凉意。他用左手轻触自己的右肩，原本习惯到麻木的神经在外界刺激下再次撕扯起来。尽管某种倾向让他想掀开无纺布看一眼，爱德华忍住了。还是等温莉来好了。他缩回手，脑袋重新躺平在枕头上，凝视着天花板。

肚子在叫，胃壁仿佛在摩擦。罗伊房间的天花板和病房一样是平坦而苍白的。婆婆家大部分房间的屋顶是木制的悬梁。中央旅馆的天花板绘着简陋的浮雕。东部有些镇子上的旅店会在墙上悬挂彩色的编织毯，天花板的角落有烟熏痕迹或者常年蒙尘，几乎看不出原本的颜色。爱德华已经不记得自己去过多少异乡，以寻找回家的方法。

他的嘴又笑起来，用仅有的手臂挡住眼睛，尽管根本没人会看到。爱德华会愤怒，会困惑，会沉默，会专注，但他不会哭泣。所以在悲伤的时候，他咬紧牙关，学会笑。没有结果也是结果，每排除一个错误答案，真相就一定离他更近了一点。所以爱德华能弯起嘴角应对又一个挑战。他能说服自己，如果过去都不曾打垮他，未来还有什么会更糟呢？

罗伊的脚步声又渐近了，这次伴随着煎蛋和烤面包的味道，还有果汁。爱德华从被子边下面盯着他将托盘放在床头柜上，“我要咖啡。”

罗伊挑起眉毛，“你在把自己搞成这样之前，就应该知道和自选饮食说再见了。”

爱德华试图侧身再次撑住自己坐起来，却被一双手托住后背和肋骨，一时惊讶向前倾靠在了罗伊的肩膀上。枕头上也是这个味道。他突然后知后觉地想到。爱德华平衡好自己的姿态，对方却还没有放开他的意思。

“等等……你该不会想喂我吃饭吧？”他瞪大眼睛惊恐地问。

“你自己能吃？”罗伊回答，将两只枕头叠在爱德华腰后，扶着他靠下去。爱德根本没机会表示出反对。

“你以为我怎么活下来的？”他撇着嘴说。婆婆不像会喂小孩子吃饭的人。阿尔和温莉或许想那么做，但在最初那段时间里并几乎没有机会——他滴水不进。直到婆婆威胁说要给他插胃管，而温莉看起来要哭出来——阿尔没有表情，即使有他也不敢去看——他开始吃饭，固执地拒绝所有人的帮助，非惯用手别扭地抓住勺子，将食物送到脸上，打翻在桌上，撒到地上……那段时间很难，比起康复训练的痛苦，他找不到克服痛苦的理由，日复一日地困在比轮椅更窄小的真理门前。他以为将灵魂固定就是能做到的全部了。直到拉长投射在地板上的蓝色身影站在门口，给了他一个理由。

他给了他一条路，爱德华从没奢望这条路会容易。他满怀感激，只是不会说出口。

确保少年安稳地靠在枕头上之后，罗伊并没有理会他的反驳，他拿起餐盘的时候才想起来自己并没有照顾过人。

*****

“唔……你想噎死我吗……”爱德华在被塞了满口食物之后含糊不清地说，左手夺过对方递过来的水杯仰头喝下去。罗伊带着些许歉意看着他，思考这时候给他一杯牛奶会怎么样。

起码他的胃口没被影响。小孩子的适应力真快，刚刚还撇着头拒绝，现在已经熟练地不断从罗伊手上咬下大口的三明治，过一会灌小半杯果汁，然后鼓着腮帮子以非人的速度咀嚼吞咽。观察爱德华吃东西真的很有意思，罗伊决定不提醒他弄到床上的食物碎屑。

“这个和这个，多放点火腿。”爱德华第二次要求加餐的时候，罗伊开始思考他吞下去的质量都去哪了。他站起来，看到少年期待着的面容，伸出手用拇指擦掉他脸上的面包屑。肉乎乎的触感。

爱德华没反应过来，眨眨眼。

“吃太快会长不高哦，钢。”他在枕头飞过来之前躲开了。


End file.
